Lost & Stranded
by BlackBandit23
Summary: A Dipper Harem ( very long)one shot (A lot of you know what)


_Day 1-Stranded _

Dipper woke up alone on a beach he took in his surrounding a realized he was all alone luckily it was the middle of the afternoon so he had time to find someone

Dipper- "Hello, hello. Aw man looks like I'm alone."

He started to see clouds started too formed

Dipper- "Aw man, oh well might start building a hut"

It took Dipper a half-hour to build it too bad that didn't stop the rain from pouring after he was done he decided to rest and dry up he found a giant leaf to use as a makeshift blanket/towel and feel asleep

_Day 2-Finding_

Dipper awoke and found that his hut was still standing he decided to go out and find some food or other people. After hours of searching he found some Bananas and some wild berries he enjoyed his Breakfast after he was done he grabbed some fruit to go and explored the island after 2 hours of finding nothing he decided to rest and eat a banana which was swipe away by a pig. Wait a PIG!

Dipper-Hey! Stupid island pig. Wait Pig!? (Gasp) WADDLES!

The pig turned around and ran up too Dipper now remembering who he was waddles then dropped the banana in Dipper's hand which gave Dipper a face of disgust

Dipper-Uh thanks, Hey if your here does that mean…

Waddles ran off and Dipper chased after him after a while he stop to see another hut but more well-built he walked closer to hear voice fighting

?-I knew that pig would eat the food

?-I say we eat the pig

?-No I won't let you eat Waddles

Than a huge argument went down Dipper slowly walked up to the hut and peeked around the corner to see Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Wendy, and Tembry arguing about Waddles. Pacifica then spotted waddles running away behind Dipper which caught the girl's attention

Girls-DIPPER!

Mabel pulled Dipper in for a hug

Mabel-I'm so glad that you're okay when we fell off the ship and the storm took you away I thought you died

Dipper-No I just washed up on the other side of the island

Pacifica-Well we're all glad that you're okay

Dipper-thanks

Pacifica-because we someone to get firewood, fish and all the other stuff

Dipper-Oh come on I just got here and you're making work

Girls-Yeah

Mabel-Think of it as payback for making worry about you

Dipper-Fine

So threw out the whole the day Dipper did all the chores while everyone else just relaxed when it was time to fish Dipper had too improvised he used one of Mabel's Ribbons as makeshift fishing rope he then tied one of Pacifica diamond earring to the other end and waited he decided to lay back and put his hat over his face he waited so long he fell asleep after a while he woke back up but his chest felt much heavier he lifted his hat to find Candy was laying on him he started to blush and was about to let it slide but his toe was being pulled he got up which woke up Candy and he started pulling in a large fish

Dipper-Woo-hood I caught a large one

Wendy-Nice job dork

Dipper (With a Blush)-Thanks

Pacifica and Candy had jealousy on their faces. Dipper then started a fire and started cooking the fish they had a while for it to be fully cooked so Dipper went to the forest to find a place to use the bathroom, he went off to a good enough place far away from the campsite and he started to let a rip and made a green waterfall when was finished he heard a sound and went too investigated he saw a figure in the dark so he crept closer and he saw Pacifica Masturbating

Dipper knew he had to look away but his urges forced him to look him. His breath began to hitch he then pulled down his pants and started to rub his member feeling the same thing she felt, Pacifica then started to moan a name

Pacifica-D... Di...Dipper!

She yelled as she climaxed feel much more relaxed Dipper then lay backed and snapped a twig

Pacifica-Who's their!?

Dipper pulled up his pants and made a convincing pig call

Pacifica-Oh It's just you waddles

Pacifica got and started walking towards Dipper, Dipper then got on all fours and started running like Waddles

Pacifica-I guess that pig still hates me

Dipper-made it back to camp just in time to find the fish was fully cooked

Dipper-GU... Gals Dinner

Pacifica emerged from the woods and the other girls came out of the hut ready to eat for a while Dipper just kept going back to what he saw until someone broke him out of his train of thought

Mabel-Hey bro you seem awfully quiet is something up

Dipper looked up and saw all the girls looking at him

Dipper-Uh yeah everything's fine

Mabel-Really? Because it seems like you saw something you're not supposed too

When Mabel said that Dipper started to choke on his food

Mabel-I knew it, so what did you see tell me

She started shaking Dipper around till Dipper stopped her and walked off into the woods

Wendy-Way to go Mabel you made Dipper upset

Mabel-But he always tells me everything

Candy-But you know that some boys like to keep secrets

Mabel-I know I should apologize

Wendy-You should come on will help you find him

But before someone got up Dipper returned we a bunch of wood and leaves

Dipper-Oh hey where are ya'll going

Tembry-Too look for you

Dipper-Why?

Mabel-Because I was getting your space

Dipper-oh that you don't need too apologized I was acting like a jerk

Mabel then hugged her brother so tight she picked him up

Candy-by the way why do you wood and leaves?

Dipper-Oh I'm building my own hut

Mabel-Why?

Dipper-because I know how girls are about their privacy

Mabel-nonsense you can sleep in our hut I'm sure the girls won't mind right

Wendy-I don't care

Tembry-Whatever

Pacifica-I could care less

Candy-I'm fine with it

Mabel-than it's decided you'll stay with us

Dipper-Great Now what do I do with this stuff

Pacifica-You can always make a bath for us

Dipper than blushed and looked away before anyone could notice

Mabel-Dipper I saw that

Dipper then got scared and started building the Bath after the interior was done he had to find a way to get clean water and too keep it hot he then remembered something he found some stones and some more wood and made another fire he then gathered some huge rocks and put them in the fire he then dug a giant hole in the sand and dug smaller holes for the rocks he then found two sticks and carefully grabbed the rocks and placed them into each hole he then filled the sand heating up

Dipper-wow I can't believe that this actually working

Dipper than dug a trench and let the ocean water come flowing in, After a while of filling he felt the water to see if it was warm and surprisingly it was, he then went to check on the girls he found the hut entrance was covered by a giant leaf he moved it and saw the girls undressing there was a long silence till Dipper broke the ice

Dipper-Um the bath is ready

Mabel-Thanks bro

Dipper-you're welcome

Dipper than felt a dark vibe from the other girls he then backed away slowly and left the hut after he left the hut he started running into the forest and he kept running till he tripped over a rock into spring water

Dipper-wait this is fresh water, awesome I have to tell the girls

Dipper started running back to the hut and found that the girls were gone he then grabbed some empty bottles and ran back to the spring and filled each bottle with water and ran back but in the wrong direction he fell face first into what he thought was soft sand when he looked up he saw Pacifica's face all red and angry Dipper than backed up and into another pair of breast this time it was Tembry and she looked more angry he then realized he was in the bath with the girls Dipper's face began to turn redder as he fainted in the water Mabel than pulled him out put in the hut and place a blanket over him

Mabel-(sigh) oh Dipper what am I going to do with you?

She then kissed his forehead and went back to her bath

_Day 3-Midnight Love_

Dipper awoke like he had a nightmare he took in his surroundings and saw that everyone was asleep he then saw a note on a leaf it read "Thanks for the water" Dipper then got up and left the hut and saw a silhouette sit at the shore as he got closer he swore he heard crying as he got closer he saw Pacifica crying Dipper took caution as he sat down beside her

Dipper-Uh Pacifica are you okay?

Pacifica turned around quickly and saw Dipper standing there her face than got all red with anger

Pacifica-What do you want perv

Dipper-I'm not a "perv" it was an unforeseen circumstance

.Pacifica-yeah that's what they all say

Dipper-(grown), by the way did you get the gift I left ya'll

Pacifica-yeah thanks for that

Dipper-No problem and I'm sorry

Pacifica-for what?

Dipper-for landing face first into your you know

Pacifica-Oh right I meant to give you something for that

Dipper turned and faced her and waited for his punishment Pacifica raised her hand Dipper closed his eyes and waited to be slapped but instead she grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss when she let him go both of them started to blush

Pacifica-Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean...to

Both of them stared at each other and continued kissing Pacifica then deepen the kiss and pushed Dipper to the ground till she was on top of him. They continued kissing for about a three minutes till they broke apart

Pacifica-Dipper I want you

Dipper-Pacifica

Pacifica took off his shirt and Dipper took of her shirt and gazed at her beauty

Pacifica-Don't stare too much

Dipper-Sorry

They continued kissing as Dipper un-hooked Pacifica's Bra from the back causing her to grab her chest holding her bra

Dipper-Still a little shy

Pacifica nodded

Dipper-its okay it's just me here okay

Dipper moved her hands so that the bra would drop he then started sucking on them like a newborn baby Pacifica started arching her back at this sensation Dipper then stop which gave Pacifica a confused look

Pacifica-What's wrong?

Dipper-Now is not the time for this

Pacifica-right right just the heat of the moment

Dipper-and besides I don't think Mabel or any of the others would appreciate hearing you moan my name

Pacifica-You think you can make me moan?

Dipper-I made you arch your back, so yeah I can make you moan

Dipper and Pacifica shared a laugh

Dipper-Come on let's go back to sleep

Dipper and Pacifica went back to the hut and fell back to sleep

_Day 3 6:59_

Dipper and Pacifica slept in till ten leaving the others to figure out stuff on their own.

Mabel-Okay how did Dipper get the water hot again?

Wendy-I don't know

Tembry-beats me

Candy-no Idea

Mabel-Come on girls we can't always rely on Dipper for everything, am I right?

Girls-Right!

While the girls were trying to figure things out Dipper was having a really horrible nightmare

_In Dipper's Dream_

Dipper was running away from a black shadowy figure till he tripped over a rock fell face first into something soft he then looked up to see Wendy in all naked he then backed away as quickly as he could but was stop by another pair of boobs he then looked up to see Tembry but before he could Tembry pulled him closer and looked at him

Tembry-You know without Robbie I need a man to hold on to

Dipper just fumbled his words but what send him over the edge was when Wendy joined the hug Dipper turned his head and looked at her like was scared

Wendy-Mind if I joined you?

Tembry-Not at all, not as long as Dipper doesn't mind

Dipper-N...No I don't mind

Wendy-Hey Dipper our boobs are bigger then Pacifica's, right?

Dipper-Yeah your Boobs are much bigger the Pacifica's

Dipper smiled as he let this "sandwich" happened he then heard a really loud angry voice saying "YOU PERVERT" he then looked up to see a giant fist shaped Meteor came towards causing him to grab his crotch with pain Dipper than looked up at Pacifica's face it was angry and red

Dipper-What was that for

Pacifica-Sorry I have small boobs

She then stormed off out the with a fit of anger, leaving a confused Dipper he then looked down at the tent that was pitch in his pants

Dipper-Oh crap

Throughout the whole day Pacifica was just ignoring Dipper and Dipper was just trying to apologizes it didn't take long for Mabel too start asking question

Mabel-So why are you avoiding Dipper?

Pacifica-I don't want to talk about it

Mabel-it's about Dipper isn't

Pacifica stop in her tracks and started to cry

Mabel-I knew it, come here

Pacifica turned around and hug Mabel, Mabel hugged back both girls feel too their knees Mabel proceed rubbing her head too calm her down

Mabel-its okay Dipper is a guy after all

Pacifica-But what he said that made me this way

Mabel-Well what did he say?

Pacifica-Well…

(_Flashback)_

Pacifica woke up rub the sleepies from her eyes she looked around and saw that everyone was gone she then saw Dipper on the other side of the tent she blushed and smiled, remembering the events from last night she then crawled over too Dipper and tried to kiss him till Dipper started saying something

Dipper-Yeah your boobs are bigger than Pacifica

Pacifica was heartbroken when he said that she felt like crying but instead she got angry balled up her fist and yelled

Pacifica-YOU PERVERT!

She then punched Dipper's "little tent "which caused him to wake up

(_Flashback end)_

Pacifica-and then he yelled at me, I told him I was "sorry" for having small a chest and left and you know the rest

Mabel-I think I know how to make you and Dipper happy

Pacifica-How?

Mabel-First let Dipper say Sorry, Second you and I should build a second hut

Pacifica-What for?

Mabel Whispered that made Pacifica blush really hard

Pacifica-Are you sure that will work?

Mabel-We have been stranded in an Island for days I'm sure it will work

Pacifica-it better

So throughout the whole day Pacifica and Mabel were building a second hut without telling anyone about what is it for after it was done Mabel called everyone but Dipper into the main hut Dipper of course got curious he snuck up to the hut and lifted the leaf a little too see what they were talking about but when too the door Mabel lifted the leaf scaring Dipper

Mabel-Ah Dipper was just about to call you

Dipper-Oh really that's good

Mabel-Okay girls come on out

The girls came out in nothing but their underwear with their hair tied up in ponytails

Dipper-Mabel what is the meaning of this

He said looking away from the girls

Mabel-isn't obvious

Dipper-Uh no

Mabel-Duh you're going too

She whispered in his something that made him back away with shock

Dipper-You want me to help with everyone's "urges"?!

Mabel-exactly

Dipper-including…

Mabel-eww don't be gross

Dipper-Sorry

Mabel-also we built you a separate hut

Dipper-For what?

Mabel-for two reasons one it's where everyone will spend their time with you Second because we are tired of your sleep farting

Dipper-I don't sleep fart

Girls-Yes you DO

Dipper-Oh well sorry about that

Mabel-enough about it time to get started

Mabel pulled out sticks from pocket

Mabel-Okay will draw straws or sticks in this case to see who takes Dipper's Virginity

Dipper-Hey you don't know if I'm a virgin or not

All the girls looked at a him "really" look

Dipper-Fine

Mabel-okay who's first

Candy went first and pulled the first stick and it was the shortest Wendy then went and pulled a medium length one Tembry pull a similar length one Pacifica then pulled a much shorter one then Candy's

Mabel-it's decided

Mabel than pulled Dipper into the new hut and began undressing him to his underwear

Dipper-Mabel!

Mabel-Okay the first girl is Candy

Candy-Yay!

Mabel-Have fun

She winked and walked out of the hut

Dipper-So how do you want to do?

Dipper's sentence was cut short by Candy kissing him to the ground taking off his underwear proceed in giving him head

Dipper- Candy...slow down

Candy-I can't you don't know how long I wanted do this

Dipper-Candy? Are you crying?

Candy-Yes please just let me do this

Dipper let Candy go at her own pace which was bad for him because he was at his peak

Dipper-Candy!

Dipper released his load in her mouth she swallowed every last drop she then proceed to remove her panties and angled herself on top of Dipper's throbbing Member and gently placed herself down on it she then winced with pain this being her first time she then grabbed Dippers hands and placed them on her hips urged him to move Dipper then moved himself in and out slowly till Candy urged him to go faster he did so making Candy arch her back with pleasure

Candy-I'm close Dipper

Dipper felt her walls clench around his member she squirted all over his lower body and fainted from pleasure

Dipper-Uh Mabel I think Candy is done

Mabel-Really?! Wow she lasted longer than I expected

Mabel-Okay cover her up and pull her out and get ready for the next girl

Dipper did what he was told and prepared for his next session

Mabel-Okay Dipper is you ready

Dipper-As I'll ever be

Mabel-Okay go on in

Dipper-Okay here we go...

Dipper was surprised by what he saw

Dipper-Wendy! Tembry!? What are you doing here together?

Wendy-me and Tembry both got the same size stick so we get to share you

Dipper-you mean a threesome?

Tembry-exactly

Tembry walked up to him and pushed him to the ground and sat on his face giving Dipper a hint of what she wanted. He then proceeded to lick the outside of her underwear making her moan with pleasure while Wendy was giving Dipper a titjob. Tembry then proceeded to kiss Wendy

while making Dipper watch. Tembry started to climb on top of Wendy and remove her panties. Tembry then a made 'come here' gesture Dipper got up and adjusted himself between the two sandwiched teens and proceeded pumping hard the girls were moaning and yelling his name as Member rub in between them Dipper then removed himself from in between them and inserted himself in Tembry's slit and began pumping again she then was about to reach her peak when Dipper pulled himself out making Tembry Confused Dipper the pulled he cheeks apart to show her backdoor he then angled himself and forced himself into her. Tembry than screamed from the pain and pleasure she begged Dipper to stop but she couldn't say anything because of Wendy kissing her. Tembry then released herself all over Wendy she then collapsed onto the ground passed out

Dipper-Wow that was awesome

Wendy-You're not done yet

Wendy then got on all fours and spreads her cheeks to show her backdoor Dipper took this opportunity and plunged right in. Dipper began pumping when he inserted himself in Wendy he slowly but surely gain speed Wendy had to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming from the pain she then felt Dipper's hand move up too her slit and began rubbing it furiously making her shot up and on top of Dipper and just let gravity and Dipper do the work. Dipper then started to move faster making Wendy stop

Dipper-Is something wrong

Wendy-Nah I just want to finish this with a cream pie Dipper

She then placed Dipper's manhood in her slit and began pumping again going faster and faster till Dipper released inside of her causing Dipper too faint

Mabel-Hey you guys done in there, Hello

Mabel went inside and saw that everyone in there was passed out

Mabel-Wow this place is a mess, Pacifica you're going to have to wait till tomorrow

Pacifica-Aw man

Mabel and Pacifica dragged Wendy and Tembry out of Dipper's hut and into theirs the girls then proceeded to dress them. Mabel than notice a disappointed look on Pacifica's face Mabel knew how to cheer her up

Mabel-Hey Pacifica

Pacifica-Yeah?

Mabel-Do you think you can clean-up Dipper's hut for me

Pacifica-Why me?

Mabel-Because... uh... I'm going to be cleaning up these two and I need someone to take care of my brother, oh and if you get tired you can just sleep there

Pacifica finally got what Mabel was trying to do for her

Pacifica-Oh okay Mabel

Mabel-Good night Pacifica

Pacifica-Night

She left the hut leaving Mabel to clean up. When Pacifica made it too Dipper's she was surprised by what was left she then began cleaning up the inside of the hut after she was done she went over to the passed out Dipper and proceeded to put underwear on but trip on a small crater and landed only an inch away from his face she then began to blush she decided to inch in closer closing the gap between them. Pacifica than whispered in his ear something she never said too any of her boyfriend

Pacifica-Dipper, I lo...

But she was interrupted by the sound of a ships air horn which woke everyone up Mabel than yelled "Everyone where saved put your pants back on" which everyone did so. The entire group went out on the beach and saw huge yacht with a "NW" on the side

Pacifica-Mom, Dad?!

Mrs. Northwest-Pacifica I'm so glad that you're okay

Mr. Northwest-As I'm I, we never stop looking for you

Pacifica then hugged her parents

Pacifica-I'm glad that you didn't

Mrs. Northwest-I know I mean the wedding is in a week and I needed you to be there at least

Dipper-WEDDING!?

Pacifica-Dipper I can explain

Dipper-Will don't because I don't want to hear it

Dipper walked off to the boat and waited to be taken home not talking to anybody

Pacifica-What have I done I broke his heart and to make matters worse he thinks I'm was just using him I'm a so stupid

?-You're not stupid is your parents who are stupid

Pacifica-oh what do you know Mabel

Mabel-Not much but I do know one thing

Pacifica-What is that?

Mabel-That you love my brother

Pacifica's face lit up as she heard what Mabel said she then got up and went to Mabel and asked

Pacifica-I need to see him

Mabel-Okay follows me

So Mabel escorted Pacifica too her and Dipper's cabin Mabel used her key to get inside

Mabel-Dipper I'm back

Dipper (shouting)-I'm in the shower I'll be out in a minute

Mabel-Kay I'll just leave and get something to eat

Dipper-Bring me back something

Mabel-I already did it's on your bed

Dipper-Thanks

Mabel-Okay here's your chance don't mess this up

Pacifica-I won't

Mabel left leaving Pacifica alone waiting for Dipper too come out of the shower after a few short minutes Dipper came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel he then spotted Pacifica on his bed and cursed his sister under his breath then went to confront Pacifica

Dipper-What do you want?

Pacifica-Dipper please let me explain

Dipper-Fine

Pacifica explained that her dad's old friend was about to lose his fortune so he arranged a marriage between Pacifica and his son Edward without telling Pacifica till she found out herself she confronted her parents about it but her parents got her on a technicality she wasn't Dating or seeing anyone that time so she had no choice. Her parents decided that they needed to get to know each other better so they booked her and Edward on the cruise but when that storm hit all he cared about was himself he left her too die if it wasn't for a certain person risking his life to save her she wouldn't be here right now

Pacifica-so to make a long story short I'm sorry

Dipper-wow it feel like I'm supposed to say I'm sorry

Pacifica-it's fine and I don't expected you too forgive me but I just want you to know that this is something that I'm going to regret this for as long as I'm alive

Dipper-When do you get married?

Pacifica-next week

Dipper-Well let's make your last week of freedom fun

Dipper then grabbed Pacifica's cheeks and kissed her which surprised Pacifica but she didn't fight back she closed her eyes and wrap her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss Dipper than wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Pacifica then felt Dipper's Hand go under her shirt she stop the and raised her arms to allowing Dipper to pull off her shirt she then proceed to remove his shirt and continued kissing. Dipper's hands made it too her back and started unhooking her bra

Dipper-Hey are you getting

Pacifica-Deja vu?

Dipper-yeah but this time we're going all the way

They then continued undressing each other till they were in nothing but their underwear Dipper then proceeded to unhook Pacifica's bra to expose her breast which cause Dipper too stare

Pacifica-They aren't small are they

Dipper-Pacifica you're beautiful no matter what

Pacifica-Dipper I...I...lo...love you

Dipper-I love you too

Dipper than pulled Pacifica on top of him and continued kissing. Dipper's hands made his way down to Pacifica's bottom and started rubbing after a good minute he started removing her panties revealing her womanhood Dipper then flip them over and started to go too her lower regions started licking slowly making arch her back with pleasure he speed steadily increased and with one more lick she squirted all over his face

Dipper-Was that your first time

Pacifica (out of breath)-yeah

Dipper then grabbed her hips and positioned her. He then took his erected member and aligned himself with her entrance and gently entered her knowing it was her first time.

Dipper-You okay?

Pacifica-yeah...I'm...fine...keep going

Dipper did what he was told and started pumping slowly increasing speed he then picked her up and sat down he then grabbed her lower hips and started pumping harder and faster he then felt her inner walls tightening around his member

Pacifica-Dipper I'm close

Dipper-So am I

And with one final thrust Dipper released his essence inside of her they both fainted on his bed and fell backwards onto the bed

Dipper-Pacifica I…don't...want you to leave me

Pacifica-And I don't want to leave you too but my parents

Dipper-So! Pacifica you can't let people get in your way

Pacifica-But what do I do

Dipper-I don't know but I can't let you get married to someone who doesn't love you

Pacifica-I know but my dad won't let this go no matter what

Dipper-That's it

Pacifica-What?

Dipper-If they want you to be married then "you" will

Pacifica-I'm not following

Dipper-once we get back I'll show but for now shall we continue

Pacifica didn't answer all she did was go under the sheets

Dipper-I'll take that as a yes


End file.
